1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to women's sleep accessories. More specifically the present invention is drawn to a device for preventing wrinkles that might develop in the cleavage area of a women's breast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern fashion often dictates that a woman's wardrobe includes dresses, blouses and sportswear with low-cut necklines. Unfortunately, the soft skin in the cleavage area of the breast wrinkles very easily and such wrinkles detract from the aesthetics of wearing the fashionable low-cut garments.
There are many reasons why the unattractive wrinkles may form; age, over exposure to sunlight, loss of weight, etc. One of the main causes, however, occurs when women (especially women with larger breasts) sleep on their sides and the forces of gravity tend to pull the breast disposed in the upper position downward toward the lower positioned breast. This situation stretches the soft skin in the cleavage area and causes such skin to become wrinkled. A device or apparatus that would prevent the above occurrence and still allow a user to maintain an acceptable comfort level would surely be a welcome addition to the art.
The related art is rife with devices for preventing wrinkles in the human skin. For example U.S. Pat. No. Des. 404,237 (Boyd), U.S. Pat. No. Des. 410,810 (Lozier), U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,143 (Javaher) and Japanese Patent JP9149846 (Yoshifumi) show pillows adapted and designed to prevent wrinkles from forming in the face of a sleeping person. The pillows would not be effective for use in the breast area.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 412,082 (Goodrich) and U.S. Pat. No. D448,961 S (Sclichter) disclose pillows for supporting breasts during sleep. There is no disclosure that the pillows can prevent wrinkles.
The most pertinent related art appears to be disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,555 (Lewis) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,160 (Wehmeyer) which show apparatus employed to separate the breast while the user is sleeping. The instant apparatus lacks the rigidity and configuration to be totally effective. The devices also employ relatively uncomfortable covering and securing means.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an anti-wrinkle device for preventing wrinkles in the cleavage area of a human female as will subsequently be described and claimed in the instant invention.